Shell Game Part 1
by onlie
Summary: AU: Voldemort is in Azakban, miraculously defeated and captured by Ginny Weasley! But Ginny was nearly killed in the magical battle between them. Can she find the courage to face him once more before a new and mysterious dark lord rises to threaten the wi


The place was dark, as dark as could be. Very little light except just enough to light someone's way as they walked through the hallways. Cold wet stones added to the gloominess of the place, and there was dirt and grime all over. Nonetheless several wizards called this home these days, including one famous wizard. Well it wasn't a home really. It was a prison. A prison for some of the most dangerous and malignant beings in existance. Aurors patrolled these hallways often, keeping an eye on the prisoners since the original guards, Dementors, hideous, soul sucking creatures, abandoned the place two years ago.  
  
Ginny Weasley shivered as she looked about the place. She could not wait to get back home, and as far away from this hellhole as possible. But she came here for a purpose, something she kept willing herself not to run away from. She felt nervous and afraid and she was filled with terror and anger at the same time. But Dumbledore had insisted she go see him, saying that it was for the best, that she needed to face him once more. So against her better judgement she went to Azakban.  
  
The Auror who escorted her to the prisoner's cell was courteous and actually idolizing her. For that matter most of the Aurors that worked here seemed to have an aura of respect towards her. She could not blame them really. She had done the unthinkable, almost the impossible, Ginny had become a living legend over the past year, even more famous than Harry Potter!  
  
"The prisoner is in a cell separate from the others, in a section all by himself. We have the entire cell warded and well protected from any kind of magic whatsoever. It's right down the end of the hall here."  
  
He pointed to a large, steel, thick door with a bar across it and a key lock. The Auror removed the bar and unlocked the door. As Ginny stepped inside she noticed she was in a larger, circular room. At the center of the room was a transparent dome of glass. Inside it was a bed, a desk, and the prisoner.  
  
"I'll just be outside if you need me."  
  
Ginny nodded as the Auror closed and locked the door. Summoning her courage she approached the dome, gingerly and slowly and she was tense and sweating. Her heart raced uncontrollably and again Ginny had to summon up all her courage not to ask the guard to open the door and let her out. Taking a deep breath she walked with more conviction, willing herself to get this over with. There was a chair in front of the dome for her to sit on so she sat down and waited.  
  
The prisoner was sitting on his desk writing something. At first he seemed oblivious to Ginny. Oddly enough he was still wearing the same black hooded cloak that he wore during the now famous battle between Ginny and the now incarcerated wizard. Ginny waited patiently, although inside she felt she was going to explode. It took all of her courage to even look up. To look at the man who had nearly killed her the year before. But she put up a brave front and waited. Mercifully it was he who spoke first.  
  
"Did you get the present I sent you last Christmas?"  
  
Ginny shrugged, "Yes but mum threw it in the fire."  
  
The prisoner snorted, "Typical. Honestly Virginia why you put up with your family is beyond me. You don't need them you know."  
  
"Why did you send me a book on Advanced Magical Theory and Practice?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Ginny shrugged, "I'm only sixth year. That text is for wizards who are beyond 7th year. Post graduate I think. "  
  
The prisoner looked up and then turned around, his red eyes looking at Ginny quizzically, "Sixth year Virginia? You caught the most powerful wizard in history yet you say you're only sixth year? You have no idea do you?"  
  
Ginny did her best to keep her calm, and show no weakness to the prisoner. Yet those eyes, blood red and pupilless. They were still as scary as they were when she last saw them, back during the trial.  
  
"No idea about what?", Ginny said, trying to keep a calm but firm voice. She wringed her hands and did her best not to shake too much.  
  
"What you accomplished. What you are capable of. You say you're a mere student. Yet you were the one who caught me. Tell me.how did you do it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oh I think you do. You may be too afraid to admit it but I think you know full well how you caught me."  
  
"Why does it matter? I just got lucky okay?", Ginny said out loud and a little angrily, "What is it you want from me?"  
  
Voldemort just looked at Ginny thoughtfully, "I just want you to answer my question. How was it that you captured me?"  
  
"Like I said I really don't know.", Ginny said coldly. She was anxious and and scared at the same time. She could not understand why. All she knew was that she wanted to get out of here.  
  
"How's Harry?"  
  
"He's fine. Doing much better now that you're in here."  
  
"Ah yes. I suppose he's grateful to you since it was you who caught me and landed me in here in the first place."  
  
Ginny looked down, not looking at the former Dark Lord's face and Voldemort said, "Ginny look at me."  
  
Ginny didn't and was shifting in her seat.  
  
"Look at me!", Voldemort said in a firmer, louder voice and Ginny did.  
  
"Do you know how you caught me? I'll tell you how you caught me. Remember the Diary Ginny, the one you had first year?"  
  
Ginny stiffened and nodded.  
  
"Do you remember flushing it down Moaning Myrtle's toilet? Or at least tried to anyway."  
  
"What does it matter?", Ginny said angrily, "You took over my mind and used me to unleash the Basillisk upon Hogwarts. You know that."  
  
"Yes but even then with your innocence and insecurities you showed great promise. Very few wizards, let alone an 11 year old child could resist my magic, even when I was 16. Yet you did. You managed to some degree resist me. Mind you you were too young and inexperienced to break out of my will totally but you did manage to fight back. That my dear requires a strong mind."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So perhaps you have more potential than you think. I would have thought that capturing me would have made you realize that."  
  
"So what if I did? Should it matter?"  
  
Voldemort got up from his chair and moved closer, right to the glass, looking her straight in the eye. Ginny squirmed in her chair and looked straight back. She felt nervous and scared. Even if she had defeated him, even if she was responsible for him being in Azakban, she was still afraid of him. But she tried not to show it. It was clear that Voldemort was seeing right through you. All it did was egg him on.  
  
Voldemort moved his face closer, as close as he could get to Ginny's as he could. Already past her breaking point Ginny got up from her chair and was shaking with fear. Perspiration running down her face as she saw his eyes up close.  
  
"Guard! I'm ready now!", she yelled.  
  
"Leaving so soon Virginia?"  
  
"Goodbye Tom.", she already was heading towards the door.  
  
"What are you afraid of? You could at least answer my question? How did you catch me Virginia?"  
  
The door opened and Ginny raced out of the room. Voldemort of course had to get the last word in and yelled that question again, "How did you catch me Virginia? You do know the answer to that! I know you do!"  
  
Ginny ran down the hallway and eventually stopped at the Auror's office, a few cell block's down. She was crying now and leaned against the wall, eventually sliding down the wall. Hugging her knees to her chest she just sat there, crying. 


End file.
